Reflections on a Hotwire
by reader300
Summary: Kensi and Deeks are "entering" a house...and something about it reminds Kensi of a past memory...not really Kensi/Deeks. One-shot


**A/N: I based this off of an episode from earlier this year, where Kensi claims to have hotwired a plane before. I took some (OK, probably a lot) of liberties with her past. Please let me know what you think! (And of course, I wouldn't be writing stories if I owned NCIS: LA, I'd be a millionaire. So thus, I own nothing)**

* * *

Kensi and Deeks walked up to the house, arguing as they usually do. As she was making her point, Kensi noticed the _Sloman Shield_ sign stuck in the grass of the lawn.

"Well looks like it's going to be interesting getting in here," Deeks said to her as they continued up to the front of the home.

Kensi just shook her head and went right up to the electrical box. She proceeded to open it up and started to fiddle with the wires.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Deeks asked her skeptically.

Kensi snorted, and gave him one of those 'are you kidding me' looks that she was famous for. "I've hotwired a Twin Otter before, I think I'm okay, thanks," she said as she finished cutting a wire, thus completing her illegal act.

"Why would you ever need to hotwire a plane?" muttered Deeks unbelievingly. Kensi scoffed, but as she approached the door to pick the lock, she reminisced…

_3 years earlier…_

They were trekking…actually, more like frantically running through the Brazilian rainforest. Kensi, her senior partner Hal, and their interpreter, Alejandro, were being chased and shot at by some disgruntled drug dealers, to put it very nicely.

"Alejandro, how much farther…is the airport?" Kensi gasped. Although she was extremely athletic and in shape, even for her running 7 straight miles being chased by men wielding guns was not an easy task.

"Almost there, just need to follow the river, and then cross-" Alejandro tried to reply. He was interrupted by a fresh rain of bullets, and as Kensi looked over at him, she saw him get hit right through the heart. She tried to slow down to help him, but Hal yelled, "Keep going, there's nothing we can do! We'll be lucky to make it out of this, and that shot was fatal!" Kensi then continued running, but took one last glance over her shoulder. Alejandro was a good man, and without him they never would have found where Tom Klein was hiding. Klein was an American, wanted for murdering over six sailors who couldn't pay up their drug bills. They found him hiding in a remote Brazilian village, but then the drug cartel came which ended with Tom getting a bullet between the eyes. Of course, it also resulted in Kensi, Hal, and Alejandro running for their lives. But there was time to mourn later, first they had to make sure there WAS a later.

They finally came across the Bolinha de Gude River. The gunmen were still trailing behind them, as they could tell from the sporadic noise of gunfire. As they looked up and down the river, the only crossing point was a rickety old bridge to their left.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kensi asked Hal. "Well, although I have no psychic powers, I'm pretty sure we are." They hurried across the bridge, and after they crossed the long bridge, Kensi turned around. She quickly sawed with her trusty knife through both of the handrails of the rope and plank construct, and watched as it fell down into the waters below, still tenaciously holding on to the other bank's posts.

"That should slow them down at least a little bit," Hal said to Kensi as they continued their trek forward. Thankfully, after only a five minute jog, they reached the airfield. A Twin Otter seaplane stood alone in the area, without another soul in sight.

"It would probably be too much to hope for the keys to be sitting there in the ignition, wouldn't it?" Kensi sighed.

"It's a good thing one of us recently took a course in hotwiring, isn't it?" Hal replied. _What did I just get myself into?_, Kensi wondered. She rolled up her sleeves and got underneath the controls in the cockpit. "Alright, might as well hand me a pair of pliers."

**-o-0-O-0-o-**

"Uh, Kensi, are you almost done down there? I think they are pretty close to getting across…" Hal said slightly worried. "Yea just give me a second-" Kensi said as she cut one last wire, "Got it!" The engine turned over with a few sputters, but then it went on a full rev. "Oh yeah!" Kensi exclaimed.

"You might want to get in the passenger seat…now!" Hal yelled at her while jumping into the plane. Men in very wet commando suits were starting to come through the clearing as Hal lifted the steering wheel up. Shots rang out as they cleared the treetops. Hal pointed the ship northward, and flew the seaplane as fast as it went.

Later, when they were passing over the trees far from where the Brazilian drug dealers were, Hal turned his head to look at Kensi. "You did good back there. I always knew you had it in you. Kensi, you're headed for great things; I have a gut feeling about it."

_Back in the present…_

Kensi smiled as she broke into their suspect's house. Hal had always been there for her, encouraging her. That day was when she truly became resolved to become a full NCIS agent. She felt at home there, like she really belonged. And there was nothing quite like a good hotwiring to make her ready to kick some bad guy ass.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! thanks to mygg and cg15 who kept encoraging (aka yelling at me) to write a new story :)**


End file.
